With the increasing development of the intelligent phones, the performance and experience of the camera have been greatly improved. In recent years, the popularity of the intelligent terminals and convenience of shooting by the camera enable more and more users to be accustomed to use the camera of the mobile phone to take photos of life, and instantly record some scenes in the life. In the using process, with the increase of time, the user often takes hundreds or even thousands of photos. How to allow the user to quickly select the photos that he/she wants to browse from the mass of photos becomes a problem required to pay attention to.
Google native Camera Gallery provides experience of classifying photos according to time and place. But in fact, the browsing experience individually from the time and place classification cannot meet the requirement of the user. On the other hand, because most of the users shooting by using the mobile phones are not professionals, limited by the shooting skills and shooting at any time, it is unable to guarantee that the quality of every photo is the best. For example, in the mobile scene, it is easy to shoot blurry photos because of not focusing. When shooting outdoors, it is very easy to shoot the overexposed and noised pictures because of the weather and light. The user generally wants to first browse better photos shot by himself/herself when browsing the photos. In addition, the user always views one photo to check whether it is satisfied after shooting the photo, and then adjusts the scene to shoot a next photo. In individual cases, the user continuously shoots a group of photos, and then deletes the photos which are not satisfied therein through filtering and viewing one by one. Usually browsing a group of similar photos one by one will consume the certain time and energy of the user.